The present invention relates to novel C/N-- and B/C/N polymers which can be obtained by reaction of carbodiimides R.sub.3 E--NCN--ER.sub.3 (R=alkyl, aryl; E=Si, Ge, Sn) with halogenotriazines and their use for producing C/N and B/C/N materials.
DE-OS (German Published Specification) 44 30 817 discloses polymeric ceramic precursors which are obtainable by reaction of bis(trialkylsilyl)carbodiimide with halides of groups IIIA, IVA and VA of the Periodic Table. In particular, the reaction of bis(trimethylsilyl)carbodiimide with silicon tetrachloride is described there.
It has now been found that novel polymers can be prepared by reaction of carbodiimides of the type R.sub.3 E--NCN--ER.sub.3 (R=alkyl, aryl; E=Si, Ge, Sn) with halogenotriazines.